


Nobody's wife and other tales

by delusaedisillusa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Execution, F/M, Infanticide, Not Beta Read, Sexual Abuse, marital rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/pseuds/delusaedisillusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three golden children calling him father <br/>Their bodies looked so petty without their heads, even Joffrey who had been tall for his age.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She would never bear his children.  
NEVER  
It was Cersei 's pleasure and honor not to bear Robert's children  
It seems to her that he got almost every wench he bedded pregnant, sometimes she liked to believe her body rejected his seeds.  
She liked to gulp his seeds down, even if she hated his hands forcing her head, hated the way he liked her to choke on him,sometimes she would laugh even if her throat would hurt.  
The lioness would eat his seed not bear his heirs  
Never did she fear she was barren "Three for you..."  
She would have children, but she decided, they wouldn't be Roberts.  
In her bed she didn't fear his fury anymore, she feared other things.  
She feared sickness from his whore.  
She would have him killed in the most painful fashion, but the satisfaction would only be momentary and soon would be replaced by pain and death.  
She was afraid of infecting Jaime .  
Her golden perfect mirror, perfect because he didn't have a hole between his legs.  
Perfect because he could choose what happened between his legs.  
She knew she wouldn't be inferior to any men, if she didn't have a cunt that could be filled with the wrong seeds and disgusting sickness.  
She bore her son for herself.  
She was the queen and she needed her heir, but still it pained her that Jaime wouldn't love their child.  
She always thought he would love her children no matter who the father was, but Joffrey was his!  
Joffrey the proof she could bear children, Robert had proof enough.  
In the end of the day, a stag couldn't get a lioness pregnant, she smiled...until the day her world crushed.  
She was with child, a child that couldn't have been Jaime's.  
A child that would have made Robert the winner. It would have his blue eyes, his black hair and everything else.  
A living reminder how Robert would spread her legs and take her on all fours like she was an animal.  
How he would pull her hair and pounded into her from behind hurting her.  
How he would tell her what a boring cold fuck she was.  
Murmuring how by the Gods he was so unlucky to married the only dry cunt from the seashore of the Westerlands.  
His big hands on her hips he would say to her that he needed another heir, how Joffrey wasn't man enough (a barely two years old boy for the Seven!), he was a blond cunt like his mother, like the Kingsslayer. He needed a stag.  
She would not give him this satisfaction. He would look at his heir and he would only see lions.  
She needed to take care of this, she couldn't lose any more time.  
Jaime would help her. He always did.  
Pain, blood, something that didn’t looked like a baby.  
Despite the searing dolor, despite the fever, despite everything she felt clean and free again.  
She called for her brother after barely a week, he had to clean the place that Robert’s spawn had dirtied, he needed to make her whole again.  
She was Robert’s queen...but nobody’s wife


	2. debt paid

He was about to marry a whore  
His brother’s widow and maybe murderer.  
Cersei Lannister, soon to be Baratheon again.  
He could not believe how by the Gods he had agreed to marry the incestous whore, some parts of him wanted to fight with force, for his right, for his throne.  
To wipe his realm clean from all the Lannister once and for all.  
Another war who would bathed his realm in blood again.   
But he had decided to play Lord Lannister mummer's farce, despite how much this all cloyed him.  
Jaime Lannister would leave the Kingsguard and be Tywin's heir, Tommen and Myrcella no more Baratheon’s prince and princess, but Jaime Lannister’s trueborn children.  
Lord Tywin's plan was fantastic, unrealistic...but it had worked out.  
The deceased Joffrey had been confirmed his brother’s true born son, he still wasn't that comfortable with this lie, the other two children had been fathered by Jaime and some Marbrand lady, and passed on as Cersei's and Robert’s spawn.  
And the tale was that Jaime, once again marked as an oath breaker, had married one of his father’s vassals daughter and had Myrcella and Tommen with her.   
He'd done this to spare his sister pain, they found enough testimonies who saw the queen's bruises and heard how Robert talked about her unwillingness in bed.  
Jaime fathered the children, this way Robert wouldn't abuse his wife anymore, grand maestar Pycell helped the twins with their plan.

They had bounded and drugged Jaime Lannister to take him to the Rock, Stannis made sure that he wouldn't be welcome anymore.  
The realm may believe this idiocy. He knew very well how rotten the Lannister truly were.  
The future mother of his children.  
Lord Tywin would clear the debt of the Realm, but he wanted his son as his heir and his daughter as a queen.  
He could almost believe that Selyse’s death had been his doing, but he couldn't prove anything, he didn't want to know anything.  
House Baratheon and House Lannister would join again. He wouldn't rule a bankrupt Kingdom.  
His pride would be hurt, but House Baratheon would rule.  
Tommen had cried, he couldn’t accept that Cersei wasn’t his mother anymore, he pleaded he would try to be more like Joffrey if Cersei would keep him. Cersei hadn’t cried, but she wasn’t her radiant self anymore.  
Tommen would live at Casterly Rock with his father and his ‘mother’, Myrcella should be sent away too, but she was Shireen best friend and a big help.  
So he allowed Myrcella of House Lannister to stay at the Red Keep.  
He didn’t do this for her.   
He wouldn’t beat her or rape her, but he would never forget that he was marrying a dangerous beast.

Their first son had blond hair.   
This bewildered him. He had been sure that a Baratheon couldn’t be fair haired.  
Shireen and Myrcella loved little Steffon dearly. The same love they gave Durran and later Lyonel.  
After their third son he hadn’t touched his wife anymore.  
He was sure she didn’t resent him, like he was sure she would be glad to get rid of him.  
She hadn’t had any power since Joffrey’s death, she had lost her lover, her beloved children and had to bear his children.  
His conscience was clean, he hadn’t bedded her more as he should. He hadn’t done any of the disgusting things Robert would have done.  
She suffered for not being able to see her twin, something about a bond she told him, asking to visit the Rock with the children, something he had never allowed.  
Their bond must have been more real than he had given her credit for.   
The twins died within a few hours from another.  
He didn't marry again, he had three sons and he was just fine.  
It bothered him how two from his three boys had their mother’s golden hair.  
He had been so sure!

 


	3. The fabulous life of Lancel Lannister

His cousin, his beautiful, widowed cousin.  
She was pregnant with his child.  
Lancel knew, he had to do what he had always dreamed of doing, marry her.  
He loved her, and after the first and only night they had spent together, he was sure she would reciprocate his feelings.  
The child wasn't planned.  
To have a child with Cersei, he hadn't dared to even think about losing his virginity to her, that he would become a father was overwhelming.

Their marriage wasn't a festive one, both father and uncle Tywin weren't truly happy, everyone could see that mother had cried. Tyrion was smirking and Jaime was sulking.

In their wedding night he would have loved to hold her in his arms, they hadn't been intimate since the time they made their child, Cersei and himself were both afraid to hurt the baby.  
His cousin had looked splendid, but a little fatigue, the make up didn't hide the dark rings around her lovely eyes.  
After they were finally left alone, she had wanted to go to Jaime, to speak and tranquillize him , afterward she would sleep in the old room she had shared with her brother, so she could relax a little.  
He wouldn't have never guessed how sweet his cousin, now his wife really was, so childish and cute, he thought indulgent.  
Lancel Lannister slept alone on his wedding night, happy.  
The next morning Jaime was smiling, and for that he was relieved, he admired Jaime and wanted so much to be like him! He wanted to be accepted as his brother in law.  
Cersei looked more beautiful than ever, even if still tired.

Their son was born, unexpectedly soon, in a hot day in August.  
He had been fishing with his father in law.  
He hadn't wanted to leave Cersei alone, but she had insisted, she was adamant he should have fun with his friends and his siblings.  
She had reassured her twin would protect her.  
Luckily Jaime had been there that night, he had been the one helping her in the birthing room, he had been the one who put his son in his arms, asking him how it felt to be a father.  
Lancel hadn't be able to speak, he had sobbed, holding his first born.  
Jaime had frowned.  
Cersei had beamed.

  
Joffrey's birth melted their parents hearts.  
He had to fight to be able to hold his son.  
His mother couldn't stop to fussing and to beg them to live at the Rock.  
Cersei hadn't wanted to live there. They had bought an house near Jaime’s own, in the city.  
She hadn't want for them to disturb their intimacy.  
De facto there wasn't too much to disturb, motherhood had changed her, he couldn't recognize the woman who had ridden him merciless allowing him any sleep, anymore.  
She looked so pure, like a Madonna.  
He worshipped her.

Joffrey hadn't been entirely three years old, as she told him she wanted to have another baby.  
He understood her urgency, but he believed she wasn't really sure about a second pregnancy.  
More than just a few times he saw that her diaphragm wasn't on his spot, she must have forgotten to take it out.  
Often she would go to her brother to talk or to exercise , when came back, she was tired, but calmer.  
Was she putting herself under pressure?  
They had Joffrey, he was enough.  
He hoped Jaime could reason with her. He knew how attached twins could be, Martyn and Willem were always together.  
Sometimes he'd felt left out.

Their beautiful baby girl, Myrcella was born in a sunny gentle day in May, and she was as perfect as the most beautiful day.  
She was a little baby Cersei.  
They were visiting Casterly Rock, often Cersei would say how Casterly would belong to Joffrey one day.  
He wasn't sure. Tyrion had swore to never marry again, after his brief marriage, but maybe someday Jaime would want to build a family.  
The way he looked at Myrcella, spoke volumes.  
Cersei would only laugh at his observations, telling him that Jaime wouldn't need other children, that they were twins and her children were his too.

Tommen had been a surprise, Myrcella was just six months as Cersei told him to be pregnant.  
Like Joffrey, he came too soon.  
Luckily, because despite being born two months sooner, he was as big as any nine months baby.  
Lancel almost suspected the doctors hadn't calculated accurately, but Tommen couldn't have been generated before, Lancel hadn't been here, he had to stay out of country for five months, for his study's.  
He had hated to do this, Myrcella had been just four weeks old, and Joffrey needed to be reassured, but he couldn't postpone this any longer.  
Cersei hadn't been wroth with him, he often though that he had married a saint, Jaime would help her.  
He had noticed that she had been missing him, to his surprise after coming back, Cersei had been as passionate as their first night together.  
A month later she told him to be pregnant.

Lancel was very happy with his life.  
He loved his children, he had married the love of his life and the man he had emulated his whole life had assured him how great it was that he had married his sister.  
He hadn't felt left out anymore.

 


	4. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three golden children calling him father   
> Their bodies looked so petty without their heads, even Joffrey who had been tall for his age.

He recalled how Joffrey's eyes had beamed the time he had complimented him on his first hunt.  
How Myrcella had played to be the Storm Queen, asking him if she could change her name in Argella.  
How Tommen had fawned over his fawn.  
Three golden children calling him father   
Their bodies looked so petty without their heads, even Joffrey who had been tall for his age.

  
He had to execute them. They were abomination born from incest. He would have loved to kill their parents, but they were nowhere to be found.  
Jon was very sick, Stannis very convincing, the children had to die.  
A moon turn later they had.

They hadn't be golden anymore, the three figures in grey garb, their hair dirty and mattered. Pale and thin , their green eyes huge in the scared faces.  
A moon turn in the black cells with bread and water and nothing remains of the proud cubs.  
Tommen was sobbing, Joffrey raged, Myrcella just looked at him.  
He felt sick before the first head rolled.

Renly didn't seem very sad of the deaths of the children he had claimed to love.  
He brought him a girl barely older than Joffrey had been.   
Renly had planned for her to become the next queen, a Tyrell, another cunt who would ruin his life.  
An heir, he had to fathered one, he tried to recall the faces of his bastards, but only green eyes and golden hair appeared before him.  
Fair skin, large emerald eyes, a baby face, a doll face and one of a boy slowly turning into a man.  
Now their beauty turned to rotting ugliness.

Myrcella would have become more beautiful than her mother, and a better wife.   
Joffrey needed a girl, and probably a pat on his head now and then.   
Tommen needed a good fostering. Ned would have been perfect. To make a man out of him without destroying his gentle nature.  
Strange how he could manage to see a future for them, now that there wasn't no future.

Now and then he thought about the Kingsslayer and Cersei, but not often and strangely only slightly curious.   
But his former children, they never left him alone. They spoke to him, about hunting, needle work, kittens.  
This time he listened.  
He would be a better father and avenge them.

Stannis, Renly and Varys were executed.  
Shireen was sent to the silent sisters.  
Robert Baratheon, a shadow from his former self, talked to the children he had let die, begging for forgiveness.   
Some time later , Tywin Lannister, who unlike twenty years earlier was welcomed and regarded as a savior, came to Kingslanding with his daughter and her twin back.

Stannis and Renly had plotted to kill the true born children of Robert.  
Robert had believed them for a time, sadly only after the execution of his children, he realized their plot.  
Robert welcomed back his wife and the twins she had birthed while being in exile.  
A boy and a girl with, and he thanked the Gods for this, the same green eyes and golden hair as their siblings.

Robert Baratheon dedicated his remaining life to be a good father to his children.

 


	5. The King's command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Cersei did not ask for Jaime to be a Kingsguard?

It couldn't be true.

It wasn't possible by the laws of Gods and men's alike.

He was the King's Hand, but could only witness how the King and his own children broke the law.

Despair and dread washed over him, as his son, his heir, put the Lannister coat upon the shoulders of a woman moments after taking away an identical coat, just as he had done with Joanna.

He could hear some giggles, each hurt him like whip, his blood ran cold. His mind had been too busy to note who was laughing before, but now it was evident.

He could do nothing but watch how his children married each other.

Their faces so alike, it was hard to take them apart.

Aerys seemed unable to leave his children alone; he fussed over them like they had fulfilled his greatest wish. His toasts, his compliments, his 'the bloodline should be pure' babbling...

Steffon and Rhaegar looked at him to ask for forgiveness.

He renounced to see the bedding. They were too young, but not too young for Cersei to be already pregnant.

Aerys told him delighted how Cersei had begged him to let her marry her brother, they had already married before the Tree, in northern customs, she already carried her brother's child.

Aerys arranged the Septon, a splendid wedding, for Joanna's children to fulfil their dream of love.

Disgusted he saw the men touching the child bride, bawdy jokes about keeping the gold in the family, but Aerys' presence calmed the men, a Kingsguard took his daughter in his arms and transported her safely to her brother.

Should he hope for his daughter to die in childbed with her child?

He had thought about moon tea and whatever it took to made her barren, but Jaime would have never put her aside, so much he could tell.

He sent them with his brother, Kevan, to Casterly Rock, after convincing Aerys that his grandchild should be born at the Rock, the King's participation in his children's life was unsettling.

He had almost renounced his position as the Hand of the King, but he didn't want to witness his children's debauchery at his ancestral home, neither did he want for them to live at the Red Keep.

Kevan wrote him about them; they would be together almost the whole day, if Cersei weren't pregnant they would have even sparred together.

Jaime would prefer to have Cersei rule instead of him, that much he always knew.

After a long and difficult labor, with Jaime in the birthing room, another tradition being broken, his first grandson was born.

Cersei had fancied naming him Aerys, but he had made sure the boy was named Jarod.

Jarod was only five when his grandfather took him to the Red Keep to educate him.


	6. Fairytale gone bad

Once upon a time there were a blond green-eyed boy and girl, so similar that everyone thought they were siblings.

And maybe in a former life they really had been, because from day one they were inseparable.

Strange, weird, narcissistic, almost incestuous… they heard the whispers and ignored every annoying accusing finger.

Their first kiss happened the same day they met, initiated by the slightly older curious girl.

At first the seven years old girl would have started almost everything, eagerly followed by the boy.

This changed later as the boy reached puberty, but at seven their play was almost innocent.

One day the boy's mother decided that it wasn't right for them to play that way, the boy would visit a boarding school, but before this could have happened the boy's mother, who looked like a princess but who was an evil witch in the girl's mind, died.

The boy would stay.

No one would separate them.

Twelve and thirteen was their age as they lost their virginity to each other.

A gross, hectic affair resulted in the decision to ban sex for a while.

They grew up. Married. Became happy parents of adorable twins.

But one day the tragedy struck the family.

A traffic accident. The loss of two children and a hand.

The boy lost his identity as a father and a renowned fetcher.

The girl lost her children, her faith in her husband and developed an overwhelming rage that obscured her love, left her isolated and full of resentment for the man she'd believed would have protected her and their children.

Still she couldn't understand herself as one day she woke up in another man's bed.

The boy had been her first and only lover, the same she had been for him, and they had never needed anyone else.

To sleep with another man hadn't helped her feeling better, his body hadn't given her any satisfaction.

She didn't want him, and he didn't really want her.

Neither the alcohol, nor the sex with another man would ever do. She wanted her husband, she wanted to feel whole again.

Maybe they could start anew.

He wasn't the golden knight anymore, but she loved him nonetheless, she would help him.

They would be happy.

Only after scrubbing herself clean over and over she felt able to go to him. And only after having him inside her, did she felt home again.

The boy and the girl were able to start again and both were ecstatic at the new of the girl's pregnancy.

Nine months after their reunion, a child was born, a babe with coal black hair and vibrant blue eyes.

They named him Joffrey and the boy loved his son dearly.

The girl was distraught, her son wasn't a lion, he lacked her husband's green eyes and golden locks.

This child would destroy her life.

So she hugged him tight, her little bird, it didn't take long for him to stop his struggles.

She kissed his soft hair while tears streamed from her eyes.

The child's death devastated the boy, family and friends were full of sympathy for the distraught couple.

The suffering father and the brave mother who supported her husband.

While the boy wanted to mourn, the girl was adamant to have his child as soon as possible to replace the child they had lost.

Her urgency, her strange reaction to the babe's demise, bewildered him. It irked him to the point of ordering a paternity test.

"How could you?"

"I was sick, desperate, alone. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to forget. I don't know...I wasn't myself"

"Who? How many?"

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. It was only one time…"

"Cersei"

"Jaime. Please…"

There is a limit to the pain a person can bear.

Jaime Lannister killed his beloved Cersei before killing himself. The onlookers considered it an act of grief and mercy.

Such a tragic end for a story that had started like a fairy tale.


	7. A child is born

Her hair were damp and darker due the sweat.

Her sweet voice hoarse due her continuing screaming, she was red with strain.

Even so she was beautiful.

He had the feeling the whole kingdom was in the room, but only one other man was there.

A man, people, who shouldn't be allowed to see her in this state, he swallowed his malcontent, his twin needed him.

Childbirth was a maddening dirty business.

He could have renounced to experience it, but never would he had left her.

The prince,for what she had been sure it would be a boy, took his time and Cersei's strength.

Nervous, tired and worried he started to resent the child.

The child. Never his child.

Cersei had been adamant, as soon as she had suspected to be pregnant shortly after Greenshit, she had started to fret and listed the 'Do and Don'ts' as the prince's uncle.

Reminding that an error could cost their heads.

His mind was clothed with fatigue, but he could remember the absolute first three: don't hold him. Don't moon over him. Don't show any undue affection.

Grand maestar Pycelle, looked worried and he could sense the women in the room were too.

He had been so concentrated on Cersei he had missed it.

He couldn't feel his hand anymore she had wrung his sword hand till he thought he hadn't a hand at all.

Finally after a push and a shuddering cry the babe came out of his sister's cunt.

'The first and the last' he decided . He had helped her quite enthusiastically in making a heir, but never again would he let Cersei suffer like this.

"A boy" Pycelle announced as the bloody thing started to wail like a cat.

Jaime's attention wasn't focused on the babe neither on the hags squealing and laughing, his eyes were on his worn out sister.

"My little cub" she smiled, pale with brilliant eyes.

Those were her last words.

His grandmother had died after giving birth, his mother died while giving birth, that Cersei could have shared this destiny, his fierce and strong sister, no he couldn't have believe this.

Robert named the golden haired pink thing, a thing never worthy of his mother's life, Steffon.

Lysa Arryn the woman who would have been his wife, played mother for a child he had fathered.

Life was strange.

The king played with the thing. The big muscled black haired man holding the beautiful golden babe was an image that touched the heart of Westeros, especially the women.

Robert was, after losing Lyanna Stark and his wife, a tragic figure.

The fact that he fucked the thing's nurse barely a fortnight after Cersei's death and that he brought his bastard daughter at court, didn't cause any affront.

He knew Cersei would have raged, he knew she wouldn't have wanted to Robert, Jon and Lysa Arryn to raise her child, but he wasn't able to even look at him.

His father wasn't glad about this arrangement.

"As the prince's uncle you have to be more involved in his life! Show him how to be a Lannister!" Tywin's requests remained unheard.

His life was a nightmare, a nightmare he helped to produce.

Sometimes he could feel her, her demanding touch, never gentle. Her searing kisses, the way she would fight for dominance. Her poisonous remarks. Her blazing eyes.

The innocent times when she was his twin and shadow, the times when she became the only woman he had wanted.

Their first time in the Eel Alley, the fortnight he spent with her at Casterly Rock, before Robert, before the throne, before he had to share her.

The time as she came to him, after her wedding, the relief as she told him that she would ever only love him.

Greenstone, as he planted her death in her.

He just needed to going away inside, and there she was.

Jaime Lannister died heroically during the Greyjoy rebellion.

As he died the smile on his face wasn't his usual cutting one, but one of joy and gratefulness.

Like the last one of his sister.

Robert Baratheon had countless mistresses, but never married again, when in his cups he would call his lovers Lyanna and sometimes Cersei.

Steffon Baratheon was raised by the Arryns, whom he loved like true parents, later he would marry their daughter Aemma.

Westeros remembered Jaime Lannister as the knight who slayed a King and died to protect another, his sister as the frail beauty who brought the golden hair in the Baratheon's dinasty.


	8. A second start

 

It began seventeen years ago when Jon Arryn, the man that had been like a father to me, convinced me that Cersei Lannister was the perfect wife for me.

Not only because of her beauty and grace and crap like that, but because it would unite the House Baratheon with the wealth of Casterly Rock.

Beautiful and gorgeous, Cersei shone just as much as the precious gold of her family.

I married her.

I couldn't have the woman I loved, and so I took what life offered instead.

Life offered a lot of women, but you can only marry one.

I was naive and an idiot, but I can't change anything now.

I can't even close my eyes while my wife and her twin are fucking on my bed.

"You were still inside me as you called her name. You destroyed our marriage during our first night" That is what my wife told me a while ago, I suppose she expected some sympathy, but she shouldn't have told me how she fucked her brother a few hours before she married me.

But Cersei never plays by the rules.

There she is, riding her brother with a passion she hasn't showed me in all the time we were together.

As she recalled that night her eyes were ablaze with fury, but she is still Tywin's golden girl, even if she is pregnant with her fourth child.

Another child, who will have my name, fathered by Jaime Lannister, the sister-fucker.

My real marriage started seven months ago, coincidentally with the end of my old life.

There is a saying "Bacchus, tobacco and Venus can destroy every man".

I drank too much, I smoked quite often and I fucked frequently without protection.

I gained weight and year after year I saw how my figure became fat.

Dr. Pycelle would often try to put me on a diet or whatever.

I'm glad I had no idea I would end like this. No, as I fucked Dr. Pycelle's young assistant I didn't imagine I would end in a bed impotent and defenceless like a child while a nurse is emptying my catheter. My cock is left without a purpose.

The mighty Robert Baratheon now a revolting ball of lard, a slavering ball of lard.

I've recognized the anguish and the pity in the eyes of friends and family.

Pain in Ned's, pity in Renly's, fury in Stannis'.

The triumph in Cersei's.

The machines are keeping me alive, I can't speak, and I can't make myself understandable.

This is why Cersei let me live, to enjoy the delight of seeing my suffering.

I don't know how long I've been in the hospital. It could have been weeks or months; I don't have any memories about the time I was in coma. As I started to understand the words being said around me I heard the most was 'miracle'. 'It's a miracle he survived the ictus'. My brain, the part of me that some people even doubted I had, was badly damaged, but it continues to work.

I can't move or speak, but I understand everything.

No one seems to get it, but her, she knows.

Aren't the lionesses the hunters of the pride?

She was the one that told me about the time I spent in the hospital, what seemed like weeks or months had been just ten days. In only ten days they transformed my room in an ultra modern, medical nightmare.

Ten days after I escaped hell, the hell came to me.

The twins decided to celebrate my return offering me show of them fucking.

"Darling it's not the first time we fucked with you in the same room, but it's the first time you are awake"

They looked so much alike as they grinned. Their expression was both vicious and triumphant.

She was more vocal than the bastard; she moaned sweetly, as he sucked on her nipple, massaging the other teat with enthusiasm.

"Today is special. For the first time you'll be there when we make a child"

I'm not an idiot; I mean I saw them fucking, but by the Gods, to think they had children!

If I could kill them, I would.

But I could only watch.

Strangely she was now more beautiful, the wicked witch.

And they made their love child.

Lyonel Baratheon, allegedly fathered a few days before my ictus, raised by his uncle Jaime, who adopted him.

"I have no children. I don't want to marry. Robert isn't able to be his father. It's Cersei's child, as much a Lannister as it would be if it were mine."

Cersei loved to have sex under my nose, Jaime not so much. Very jealous, that sick bastard.

Sometimes she would shoot some videos and show them to me. Those were for me. In those she behaved like a whore and screamed for her brother, how big and hard and virile he is.

Jaime, de facto lived with us, he showed Lyonel how to ride a bike, danced with Myrcella on her debut ball, went skiing with Tommen. Only Joffrey was immune to his charm and hated how Lyonel was more a Lannister than a Baratheon...

Never would I have thought that my children would avenge me.

My children, because Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are Baratheon's. Lyonel, well he is a Lannister raised by Lannisters, but my children loved me.

It started with Joffrey. As a boy he had been a dipshit. I used to play with him when he was a toddler and forgot him years later.

I'm also a dipshit.

Well Joffrey almost died choking on a pie, he started to visit me more often and he would talk.

How he missed me, how he had wanted to make me proud, how he decided to change his life and to become worthy of the Baratheon's name.

Stannis would be his mentor.

He talked about businesses, citing Stannis the whole time, but slowly a name became more and more prominent.

Shireen.

Cersei's wrath was the most entertaining thing in my whole life.

She screamed and raged, even her lover boy wasn't immune to her fury.

He got to fuck her, but before, she slapped him hard and nagged so much, Jaime took Lyonel to a vacation.

Joffrey and Shireen married after eight months of engagement.

Not even a year later my first grandson was born.

Robert Baratheon.

Black hair, blue eyes, Lannisters features.

The Baratheon's line would live on.

I've never been a good father or brother or friend, but I showed Joffrey how not to be a father.

Joffrey became a better person and he decided to make wrong doings right again. He decided it was time to make amend with the Starks.

"Mr. Stark is your best friend and I was a dick to Sansa."

My family and the Stark, friends again, and from friendship to love…

"My daughter will not marry one of those wildlings!"

As spectacular as always, Cersei's monologues were a river of toxicity.

Myrcella married Robb Stark.

"Baratheons and Starks. I know you loved Robb's aunt, I know you wanted to tie our families. I'm happy to become a Stark, but I will always remain a furious doe, dad"

My daughter. Not by blood, but through love.

Her first son was named Steffon.

Tommen surprised me just as much as his siblings did.

I'll never understand how Jaime convinced Cersei not to kill Margaery Tyrell. Yes, the little rose was pregnant, but this wasn't reason enough for Cersei.

Tommen, who had grown to be as tall as me, my eighteen years old boy, knocking a woman up.

I was proud of him.

His daughter was named Cersei.

Cersei hadn't been amused.

I believed that Cersei had cast a spell on me, as I continued to live!

Eight years since Cersei and I started had our new start.

After the disappointment with our children's marriage, Cersei started to focus on her youngest, Jaime adopted him and will become his heir. When she isn't bitching about our children she seems to be quite happy with her life.

She is older, gained some weight, but she is still beautiful.

They don't fuck near me anymore it's more like she is married to her brother and I became her pet dog.

She wants me to live because as long as I'm alive she doesn't have to fear being married again.

Who would have thought that my marriage would have been this successful?


End file.
